Deserted Island
by MissRosie197
Summary: A one-shot of Zander asking Gravity 5 what they'd bring if they stuck on a deserted island. Zevie! Edit: Now it is a collection of one-shots surrounding the Zevie relationship
1. Deserted Island

"If you were stuck on a deserted island and you could one thing with you, what would you take?" Zander asked. Three of his four best friends were sitting around Gravity 5's usual lunch table.

"Furious Pigeons: Wild, Wild West," Nelson and Kevin said in unison without missing a beat and never tearing their eyes from the game in their hands. Zander and Kacey both shook their head at the Furious Pigeon fanatics' predictable response.

"What about you, Kace?" Zander asked turning to the former Perf.

"Probably my closet and everything in it," Kacey replied.

"You can only bring one thing," Zander reminded her.

"_One_," Kacey said, mildly outraged, "How can choose only one of my babies? It's like _Sophie's Choice_!" Zander regretted his question when Kacey went on to list the pros and cons of everything in her closet to figure out what to hypothetically bring to a deserted island. When he spotted his forth best friend, Stevie, on the other side of the lunchroom he waited until she was looking at him then he mouthed, 'Save me' to her. He watched as she laughed at the desperate look on his face before joining the rest of Gravity 5.

"So what are we talking about?" Stevie interrupted. Kacey stopped talking mid-monologue.

"I'm trying to figure out what piece of clothing I'd bring if I were stuck on a deserted island," She explained to the bass-playing, tom-boy then attempted to continue but Stevie cut her off before she could.

"As fascinating as _that_ might be," Stevie replied, "There is a really easy answer to that question."

"And what would that be, Miss Baskara," Zander asked.

"Thank you for asking, _Mr. Robbins_. It's a boat so you don't have to be stuck on that deserted island at all," Stevie responded confidently.

"That doesn't count," Zander protested.

"Why not?" Stevie argued back.

"Because-" Zander was cut off by the bell signaling that lunch was over then he tried to continue but Stevie wouldn't let him.

"Oh, sorry, I got to go, I can't be late to English, _again_," She said and grabbed her books and left with a quick smile.

The next time Zander saw Stevie was in the band room before practice. She was slouched on the couch strumming her bass softly.

"You never gave me a respectable answer to my question," Zander accused as he flopped onto the couch next to her.

"The deserted island one?" Stevie questioned and Zander nodded, "Yes, I did. I said I'd bring a boat."

"Come on, Stevie," Zander moaned, "A good answer!"

"Fine," Stevie huffed, "Give me a couple seconds." It was harder than Stevie thought it would be. It had only been thirty seconds before Stevie got fed up and declared that the question was stupid and refused to answer it.

"It's an easy question, Steves. It doesn't take much effort," Zander told her. Stevie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Then what would _you_ bring then?" Stevie asked.

"A rollercoaster. I thought about bringing my Uke but I decided to shoot for the stars and go with a rollercoaster," Zander replied.

"Hm…" Stevie thought for a couple moments before coming up with an answer, "Okay I know what I'd bring now."

"What?" Zander asked. Stevie smiled before responding with, "You."

Zander's eyes widened. He wondered if she meant what he thought she meant. His heart started to beat faster inside his chest.

"Why?" He managed to get out without sounding as flustered as he felt inside.

"Because you're bringing a rollercoaster. I like rollercoasters." Stevie said with a sly smile, "Why'd you think I'd bring you?"

Zander let out the air he hadn't realized that he'd been holding. A feeling of disappointment fell over him and he couldn't figure out why but he didn't get much time to think about it because soon after the rest of the band arrived and they started band practice.

**What do you think? It's my first HTR fanfic. I'm thinking about continuing this to be a collection of one-shots with majority, if not all, of it being some form of Zevie. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. PickUp Lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock**

"I have a question for you, Zander," Stevie said as she started to pack up her bass into its case. Gravity 5 had finished a come-one-come-all casual concert in the band room and ten minutes afterwards Zander had been swarmed by girls and Stevie had been very confused about something.

"Shoot," Zander replied as he relaxed on the couch. The rest of the band had left earlier; Kacey to a sale at the mall, Nelson to a family gathering, and Kevin to babysit his little sister.

"What do you say to your "fan girls" to make them fawn all over you?" Stevie asked.

"Well, I'm charming and funny with them and a pick-up line here and there doesn't hurt either," Zander answered.

"Pick-up lines? Like 'if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together'?" Stevie said in disbelief.

"Among others, yeah," Zander said.

"And those work?" Stevie responded, she couldn't believe it. Zander just nodded. Stevie came around to join him on the couch.

"Try some on me. Your top five," Stevie challenged.

"Sure, but I must warn you, when I'm done you'll be uncontrollably in love with me," Zander replied.

"We'll see about that," Stevie said with a small smile.

"Okay, so, top five? Let's start with number five," Zander paused and cleared his through dramatically then leaned in closer to Stevie and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

Stevie just laughed and let out a "Next," that was chocked with laughter.

"Number four: You must be tired because you've been running through my head all day," Zander said.

Stevie continued to laugh and couldn't manage a 'next'.

"Number three: Do you have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you."

Stevie could hardly control her laughter.

Number two: Are you lost? Because it's so strange to see an angel so far from heaven."

"These work?" Stevie said in between fits of laughter.

"Like a charm," Zander said, "But you haven't even heard the best one yet. The "fan girls" love it."

"Well, I can hardly imagine worse than you've already said," Stevie replied.

"Alright, are you ready to fall in love with me?" Zander teased.

"You bet," Stevie replied sarcastically.

"Okay, my number one pick-up line is:" Zander drum rolled with his hands on his knees, "What's that in your eye? Oh… it's a sparkle."

Stevie laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Okay, I admit that it's not as terrible as the other ones but I still can't believe that those girls talk to you again, let alone go on a date with you," Stevie said, "I know I wouldn't."

"So I don't have to worry about you having a crush on me that would break up the band?" Zander replied jokingly.

"Not even a bit," Stevie got up from the couch and slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the door, "I'm not one of your fan girls, Zander, but I'm still your biggest fan."

Then Stevie left and it was Zander's turn to be confused.

**I had such nice reviews that I decided to continue with one-shots! But I'm going away for a week tomorrow but I promise that when I get back I'll have lots of ideas for different one-shots. Also, I'm also open to any suggestions you might have for another one-shot and a new title. **


End file.
